Instants de vie de Severus Rogue
by Aqualine d'Aquarius
Summary: Ici je vais rassemblé des one shot sur notre cher Severus.
1. Histoire de déguisement

Base : les 7 tomes

Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils son Rowling. Sauf ceux que j'ai crée. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec alors donc oublier les procès, merci.

le chapitre est sans doute pleins de faute, mais j'ai toujours pas trouver de beta.

Instants de Vie de Severus Rogue

histoire de déguisement

Severus n'arrivait toujours pas a s'expliquer comment il avait put accepté de porté ce déguisement ridicule. Bien sur Albus avait rusé en arguant que cela montrerait son coté travailleur. D'une certaine manière il avait raison se que représentait son costume était connue pour ses qualités de grand travailleur. mais franchement les rayures ne lui allait pas du tout et encore moins la paire d'ailes dans le dos qui allait avec le costume. Le pire était sans doute la raison pour laquelle Albus l'avais forcé a assisté a ce bal costumé. Et bien sur il avait sauter a pied joins dans le pari du directeur et le voila au mileu de tout se beau monde pour prouver qu'il n'était pas antisocial. Serte il passait la plupart de son temps dans son labo pencher sur un chaudron ou dans ses appartement a étudier un grimoire de potion. Après tout sa fessait a peine quelque mois qu'il était professeur et il était encore un peu intimider par les autre professeur après tout certain étaient encore ses professeur il y a quelque mois. Et surtout il était en train de totalement réaménager le programme des cours de potion.

Il voulais s'intégrer, mais il est clair qu'il aurait du écouté un peu plus Minerva, elle l'avait pourtant prévenue de ne jamais relever un défis d'Albus surtout si une petite lumière malicieuse s'allumait dans ses yeux. Dans son malheur, il avait de la chance, ce bal était réserver aux professeurs de Poudlard, et a quelques enseignant venue de différente école de magie du monde. Il espérait qu'au moins tout ses efforts ferait un peu remonté sa popularité parmi ses collègues. Par se que vraiment être déguiser en abeille durant toute une soirée, a l'avenir il s'abstiendrait de relever les folies du directeur.

Il avait encore deux heures a supporter les commentaires déplaisant qui lui demandait si il avait bien butiné. Il y avais même une femme d'âge mur déguiser en fleur qui lui avais demander si il avais envie de la butiné dans un coins sombre du château. Vraiment une fois cette soirée terminé il allait s'atteler a trouver une douce vengeance pour Albus, si il croyait qu'il allait s'en tirer comme sa il se trompait. Après tout il était un maître des potions remarquable et une petite potion était si vite verser dans une tasse de thé. Ne restait plus qu'a trouver se qui contrariais Albus devant toute l'école et c'était bien le plus dure de la mission, après tout il portait quotidiennement des robe violette orné d'étoile et de lune scintillante.

Il eu soudain l'illumination affublé Albus de robe noir le tout agrémenté d'un chapeau noir, il s'imaginait déjà sa. Il se mettrais a préparer la potion dès la soirée terminé. Et dès demain matin Albus ne comprendrais pas se qui lui arrivait, il n'aurait pas le temps de voire venir son coup fourré et ainsi il serait venger. Mais est se qu'Albus ne se douterais pas que sa viendrais de lui, il devrait peut être plutôt chercher du coté des métamorphose, après tout Albus savait que se n'était pas son domaine de prédilection, ainsi il ne le soupçonnerais pas.


	2. Renaissance

Base : les 7 tomes

Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils son Rowling. Sauf ceux que j'ai crée. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec alors donc oublier les procès, merci.

le chapitre est sans doute pleins de faute, mais j'ai toujours pas trouver de beta.

Instants de vie de Severus Rogue

Renaissance

Autrefois il lui avait promis la renaissance, mais c'était a l'époque ou il était encore beau et séduisant, depuis son corps reflétait parfaitement la noirceur de son âme.  
Il avait changer de camp entre deux. Celui qu'il avait choisit de servir et par qui il avait été marqué avait trahi sa confiance en lui brisant le cœur. En effet ce monstre avait osé enlever la vie a l'amour de sa vie.

Alors lui qui était une parfaite créature nocturne avait du s'habituer a la vie diurne. Alors qu'il avait toujours été fasciné par la noirceur des ténèbres avait du apprendre a apprivoiser la lumière. Pourtant il y a bien une chose qui ne change pas, peut importe de quel coté l'ont se trouve, c'est l'obéissance aveugle a donné au maitre que l'ont sert. Sa position perpétuellement entre deux camps n'était pas toujours enviable, il lui arrivait de ne plus savoir lequel était son vrais maitre, mais alors il croisait ses deux émeraudes lumineuse et il se rappelait que c'était tout se qu'il restait de son amour, même si parfois il haissait ses deux merveilles. Il savait qu'un jours ses deux émeraude les délivreraient de ce monstre qui avait semer des ténèbres dans son âme.

Alors il prenais son mal en patience et fessait de son mieux pour satisfaire ses deux maitres, mais au fond de son cœur le seul maitre qu'il servait c'était celui qui possède ses deux émeraudes lumineuses. Il l'aidait en secret et fessait tout son possible pour lui faciliter la tache, parfois il était obliger de malmener son vrais maitre pour le formé et qu'il maitrise le pouvoir qu'il a dans son cœur. Cela lui fessait tellement mal, mais il devait conserver les apparences et c'était le seul moyen. Pour cela il avait choisir d'être détester de tous, enfin tous sauf ceux qui était les héritier des serviteurs des ténèbres, eux ils les favorisait pour conserver sa couverture.

Parfois en se réveillant le matin il se demandait quel camp il servait vraiment, puis il se rappelait la promesse faite a ce vieillard mais surtout celle qu'il c'était faite a lui même sur la tombe de son amour. Il n'était jamais retourné sur sa tombe, il avait trop peur de ne pas résisté a effacer le nom de son rival, celui qu'elle lui avait préféré, mais il savait que c'était sa faute, si il était rester dans la lumière et c'était contenter de se qu'il avait, alors peut être serais elle vivante et vivrais elle avec lui.

Elle ne l'aurait pas laisser devenir une créature nocturne, elle l'aurait garder dans la lumière, il ne serait pas dans ce mélange de gris. Certain s'obstinait a lui trouver un coté lumineux, mais ceux la était des idéalistes qui voulais croire que l'ont pouvait réparer toute nos erreurs au point de d'être totalement lumineux, mais lui il savait qu'il avait été trop profond du coté de l'obscurité pour pouvoir redevenir totalement blanc.

Alors il avait choisit de jouer de ce coté sombre et fessait se qu'il fallait pour que les plus folle rumeur court sur lui et ses habitudes, il adorait celle qui fessait de lui un vampire infiltré se nourrissant en secret du sang de ses élèves. Il devinait facilement les élèves qui étaient convaincu par cette rumeur, il devenait tellement geignard quand il leurs annonçait une interrogation ou une retenue. Mais le plus drôle c'est quand il les voyait devant sa porte juste avant de frappé sur celle si pour venir a la retenue fixé. Car oui il avait lancer un sortilège pour voire a travers la dite porte, sa lui offrait souvent des moment mémorable, il avait parfois du mal a se retenir de rire avant de leurs dire d'entré.

Bien sur si quelqu'un avait oser prétendre qu'il était profondément courageux par ses actions et ses choix, il aurait démenti avec véhémence, après tout il est le chef de la maison des vert et argent, il est un pur serpentard comment pourrait il avoir la moindre once de courage. il est Severus Rogue, maitre des potion de Poudlard et professeur détester de ses élèves.

Il ne renaitrait pas, même si dans son âmes protégé le jeune Harry Potter est déjà une renaissance en soi.


End file.
